The popularity of Kamado style grills has increased greatly in recent years. The thick ceramic walls of these grills improve temperature control and the retention of heat within the grill. As such, a typical user is able to perform many types of food preparation with a grill that have traditionally not been effective with standard metal bodied grills. For example, the improved temperature control afforded by Kamado grills makes it much easier to maintain temperature within a desired range to smoke meats for hours, bake food items at the proper temperature, etc. In addition to maximizing the interior volume of the grill during food preparation, it is also desirable to prepare various foods at different positions within the grill. For example, for some food items it may be desirable to be closer to the heat source, whereas for other food items it is preferable to be farther away from the heat source. As well, it is desirable to be able to utilize different cooking surfaces (grate, stone, etc.) for different food items. For example, for some food items direct heat is desired, whereas for other items indirect heat is necessary.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.